<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Avatars Message by avatarjinora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886135">An Avatars Message</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarjinora/pseuds/avatarjinora'>avatarjinora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, Post-The Legend of Korra: Turf Wars, Spoilers for Avatar: The Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarjinora/pseuds/avatarjinora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 7 years after Book Four and set after Turf Wars and Ruins of an Empire, an avatars message is a fanfic focused primarily on Jinora as she is plagued by mystic messages and mysterious visions. As Jinora is plagued with mysterious messages, Korra shares heartbreaking news.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Avatars Message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set 7 years after Book Four!! Jinora is 21 at this point and lives primarily on air temple island. Korra is 28, Asami is 29, and Kuvira is 30.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“I don’t have a purpose.” </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<em> “Everyone has a purpose, </em> <b> <em>Avatar Jinora.</em> </b> <em> ” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jinora opens her eyes suddenly, taking a sharp inhale and placing her hands on her heart. For a moment, she is hyperventilating. She reminds herself of her training and soon she is leveling out her breathing. She takes a deep breath and returns her hands to where they had rested only a minute ago, in the oh so familiar lotus position. Although her meditations often gave her clarity, lately they had only been filled with mystic voices and increasingly concerning words. She closed her eyes and took a slow set of deep breathes, attempting to re-enter her meditative state. But after what felt like an eternity of trying, the words rang out once again and she furrowed her brows and opened her eyes. She brought her hands to her temples, massaging them slowly. It was unlike her to get frustrated like this but she was at her wit’s end with this voice. She was getting sick of hearing those words, sick of being haunted by them every time she tried to meditate. She sighed and stood. Dwelling on those words would bring her nowhere. After all, the next avatar was going to be an earth bender. She would never become the avatar. She turned, leaving the gazebo she was meditating in. She stopped on the path back to the main building for a moment and looked up at the stars and the moon, which gave off a soft glow.<br/>
<em>“What does this message mean?” </em>The question was hushed, barely audible. Sometimes she’d ask the stars for guidance when she felt like she couldn’t go to anyone else. When she studied constellations as a kid, she gained a deep respect for the stars. They created such beautiful things and lit up the sky just as the spirits did, and in the end all life was created by the stars. They were magical. For a few minutes, she stood there hoping for an answer she knew she’d never receive. Then she looked down with a slight frown, the corners of her mouth slightly turned down. She continued along the path, reaching the main building after a minute of walking. She entered the building hastily, slowing when she got inside. Most of the residents and guests were asleep by now and those who weren’t were careful not to wake anyone. She started hastily walking to her room mindlessly, barely paying attention by the time she turned the corner. In a flash she was crashing into someone and falling backwards, receiving a wince from the person she had ran into as they hit the ground hard. Her reflexes failed her and she fell on the ground before she could create a poof of air under her. She let out a small wince herself, closing her eyes for a second to attempt to ignore the throbbing pain in her palms. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, wincing at the pain in her palms again. She looked at the person she had run into, recognizing it as Korra, who was visiting for the week. She was laying on the ground rubbing her head, groaning. Jinora placed her hands on the ground and pushed herself up, standing quickly. She walked over to Korra and offered her hand, which Korra graciously accepted. Jinora gripped Korra’s hand tightly, pulling her up with a fair amount of effort. She watched Korra carefully, noticing the fact she was shaking as she wiped off the dust on her robe.<br/>
“Are you okay, Korra?” Jinora’s words were soft, laced with worry. Looking even closer, Jinora noticed Korra had drops of sweat on her browline. Korra held up a finger to indicate she needed a second and then doubled over, hands defaulting to firmly being set on her knees. She was panting, almost as if she had been running. After a minute Jinora put a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “We should get you back to your room, you don’t look well.” Her words were firmer this time, but they softened when saying she didn’t look well. Korra shook her head and stood up straight, still slightly panting.<br/>
“No, that’s not necessary.” She sounded out of breath, and Jinora raised an eyebrow at her, to which Korra crossed her arms. “I’m serious, I’m fine. I just need some fresh air.” Korra’s words were defensive. Jinora sighed, knowing this was something she couldn’t take apart tonight. But she could at least make sure Korra was okay in the moment.<br/>
“If you insist.. But I’m coming with you-” Korra opened her mouth to argue, but Jinora was far from done, crossing her own arms as she spoke. “Or I’m going to your room and telling Kuvira and Asami you seem unwell.” Korra let out a small sigh, knowing that having Jinora around was better than alerting her partners in the middle of the night.<br/>
“Deal. Just don’t tell anyone about this, okay? I’m perfectly healthy.” Korra sounded defeated and despite doubting her, Jinora was just glad to be able to accompany her. Korra walked past her, heading to the door she had just entered from. Jinora followed her out the door, mind drifting to the message once again..</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em> Jinora's Dream </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Jinora opened her eyes slowly, yawning as she did so. She sat up, and in doing so placed her hands on the ground beneath her, expecting her bedsheets. Instead she quickly realized there was grass beneath her. This confused her, but she didn’t think on it for much longer. She looked around, realizing that she was laying right in front of the gazebo. Which she supposed was convenient because she did need to do her daily morning meditation. She stood up and walked to the gazebo, lightly touching one of the poles that kept it steady as she passed. She reached the middle and sat, going into the familiar lotus pose. When she was a kid, doing the lotus pose was harder. It hurt her ankles, and she would rather be reading or drawing in a coloring book. It was easy now but the memory still made her smile softly. She moved on from the memory, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as she attempted to enter a meditative state. After a few minutes, she sighed and furrowed her brows. It wasn’t working. But when she opened her eyes, she found herself no longer in the gazebo but in the spirit world. She looked around, recognizing the field of flowers speckled with large lily pad trees. It was the place she had first meditated into, all those years ago with Korra. She stood, looking at the place where she had first entered the spirit world. She smiled, taking in the beautiful landscape.<br/>
“Avatar Jinora” An eerily familiar voice echoed out from behind her, causing her to jump and quickly spin around. She started at the hooded figure, whose face was covered by the shadow of the hood. The hooded figure was staring down, standing as still as a statue a few yards away.<br/>
“Who are you and why do you keep calling me that?” Jinora shouted. The figure slowly looked up and slowly- almost mechanically- reached up to the hood and pulled it down.<br/>
“I am you, Avatar Jinora.” The figure said, her voice becoming more clearly Jinoras. Jinora stared at her, eyes wide. She looked just like Jinora. She sounded just like Jinora. But then her eyes started to glow, her arrow following. Jinora took a shaky step back, covering her mouth with her hands. She took a step towards Jinora mechanically. <b><em>“Accept your destiny, Avatar Jinora. For you cannot change it.” </em></b>Her voice boomed across the field. Jinora attempted to take another step back but a vine grew beneath her and tripped her, twisting her ankle and causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards. And suddenly she was free-falling through a void, Korra’s memories surrounding her as she descended into the void.</p>
<p>Jinora sits straight up, panting. She runs her hand through her hair, pushing it back and out of her face. She throws her legs off of the bed and stands quickly but as soon as she puts weight on the ankle she had tripped on the vine with, she feels shooting pains in her ankle and calf. She lets out a small cry as she falls to her knees, tearing up. She sits fully, and pushes her pajama pant leg up and looks at her ankle, ignoring the white-hot pain. She grits her teeth as she lightly touches her ankle, wincing as soon as her finger brushes the skin. She pulls herself up using her bed frame and climbs back into bed, fighting off tears as she curls up in a ball and drifts back to sleep.</p><hr/>
<p> <em> The next day </em></p><hr/>
<p>Kuvira and Asami woke to Korra sitting on the end of their bed after being stirred from her opening the door and sitting down. Korra heard them stir, one of them sitting up and looked over her shoulder ever so slightly, regarding them with a small frown.<br/>
“Meet me here at the communications tower in an hour. We need to talk.” Korra said simply, before getting up and walking towards the door, tearing up as she walked. Asami looked at Korra, the corners of her mouth turned downwards as she leaves, and noted that Korra was already dressed. It was a simple outfit, eerily similar to the outfits she wore when she was sick. The fact she hadn’t cut her hair in a few months, leaving it long and messy, only reminded Asami of those days more. Korra hesitated at the door for a moment, sensing Asami’s gaze on her, and then gripped the door handle and left without another word.<br/>
Asami sat up and looked down at Kuvira, who had her arm draped over her eyes. Although Kuvira was usually awake before anyone else, she could never sleep right when at air temple island. It was a constant reminder of the things she had done in the past; the people she had hurt. Asami carefully moved the blanket off of herself and got up. A few minutes later she brought a cup of coffee and a cup of tea back to the room, setting the cup of coffee on the bedside table. At this point, Kuvira was up and taking a shower. The sound of the water running in the background didn’t help distract Asami from her thoughts, but instead only indulged them. Korra had been distant before but lately felt different. She barely slept. She barely trained, not like she used to. Asami took a sip of her tea and tapped her fingers on the desk she was sitting at anxiously, awaiting Kuvira.<br/>
After a few grueling minutes, Kuvira stepped out of the bathroom with her hair up in a loose ponytail and a nice outfit on, much like the one she had worn to confront Guan so long ago. Asami stood, picking up the cup of coffee as she walked towards Kuvira. She handed Kuvira the cup, to which she gladly accepted, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kuvira returned Asamis worried expression with a sad smile, attempting to calm her nerves even a little. Asami leaned forward, resting her forehead on Kuvira’s for a few moments before going to go shower.<br/>
A little while later, Kuvira and Asami walked up to the top of the communications tower in silence. Right before they reach the top of the stairs Kuvira puts a hand on Asami’s shoulder, making her turn. Kuvira gives Asami a weak smile and Asami looks down, a concerned frown on her face. They continue up the stairs to see Korra sitting at the table with the communication device, a grim look on her face. There are two chairs set across from her. Asami sits first, and Kuvira soon follows her. Korra takes a deep breath and grabs the microphone on the communications device and then switches on a few buttons. After a moment, there is a low static sound emitting from the other line.<br/>
“Katara, are you there?” Korra asks into the microphone. Asami puts her hand on the table and starts anxiously tapping, and Kuvira reaches under the table and squeezes her hand.<br/>
A high pitched static from the other line, and then “Yes dear I’m here” Katara's voice sounds gentle but sad. Korra sets the microphone back in its place and switches it to muted. Then she looks at Asami and Kuvira. Her wonderful wife, and her amazing fiance. And she is about to give them the worst news imaginable. Suddenly she is tearing up, because this is the hardest thing she’s ever had to do even if she knew this day would come eventually.<br/>
“I’m dying. I don’t know how much time I have left. But please, please just know I love you both.” Korra’s last words sound like pleading, begging. And in a split second, Asami’s world has shattered. Because while to the public, it might seem like her company is her world, it isn’t. <em>Korra’s her world.</em> Asami starts tearing up, and she looks at Korra. Her own eyes are begging Korra that this isn’t true- that this is just some sick joke. Korra just shakes her head, and that’s the final straw. Asami lets out a choked sob and starts sobbing, tears staining her cheeks as they run down.<br/>
Kuvira sits there in silence for a long time, brows furrowed as she stares down at the table. And then she laughs and for a few minutes, she can’t stop. Asami and Korra stare at her with concern. Quickly her laughing dissolves, and there are tears running down her face. She wipes her eyes and stands, pushing the chair back as she does so. Asami, although still having tear-stained cheeks, wipes her tears with one hand and stands too. She reaches out to grab Kuvira’s shoulder but Kuvira turns before she can do so. Asami retracts her hand, a sad look in her eyes.</p>
<p>“I think I need some air.” It is all she says before she leaves, her back turned on her partners. Leaving Asami and Korra sitting in silence, staring at the stairs where she had just left. Asami turns to look at Korra, trying for a moment to find the lie in her words but just frowns, knowing she has to be strong. For Korra. For Kuvira.<br/>
“I’ll go talk to her.” Asami says, turning back to the stairs. Korra nods, a frown on her face and stands as Asami leaves. Leaving her standing alone in the communications tower. She sits back down, unsure of why she even stood in the first place. She flips the switch on the communication device, unmuting herself.</p>
<p>“How soon can you come?” She asks, her voice full of sadness.<br/>
“We’ll start packing right away.” Katara responds and then the line lets out a sharp static sound and then complete silence and Korra is completely alone. And for a long time, she stays like that. Unsure of how to proceed anymore.</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this!!! Please tell me if you want a second chapter &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>